Donkey Kong VS King Kong
Donkey Kong VS King Kong 'is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE featuring Donkey Kong from the Mario series and King Kong. Description ''Nintendo VS Universal! Two apes, one jungle, who will come out alive? Interlude Wiz: Apes. The ancestors of the human race, they reigned powerfully in ancient times and some are still powerful to this day. 'Boomstick: And those two monkeys are the greatest example! ' Wiz: Donkey Kong, Mario's second nemesis. '''Boomstick: And King Kong, guardian of the Skull Island. ' ' Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick! Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.... a DEATH BATTLE! DK vs KK.png|Shakaboy Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 8.59.21 PM.png|Golden-sans78 DK VS KK.png|Xalatoth Donkey Kong Wiz: A few decades ago, after a tough battle for a woman against Mario, Donkey Kong lost and decided to retire, moving to an island and renaming himself Cranky Kong. Boomstick: Cranky lived peacefully with his grandson, who was named.... Donkey Kong. Wiz: Donkey Kong had a pretty much as peaceful life as his grandfather, however, the peace was over when a group of crocodiles named "Kremling Krew" invaded Donkey Kong's territory, stole his bananas from his Banana Hoard and kidnapped his nephew Diddy! Boomstick: If you want to piss off Donkey Kong to the extreme, that's how you do it. Wiz: So DK rescued Diddy, and together the two traveled around the island until they found themselves in the Kremling ship, fighting the Kremling King, K. Rool. Donkey Kong fought a tough battle and barely won. Boomstick: "Barely won"? Are you kidding me, Wiz? That boss only took me 80 tries in the SNES! Wiz: ....Okay, speaking realistically, Donkey Kong would have stomped with the amazing strength he has. Strength Boomstick: Donkey Kong is pretty strong. He was once launched from a volcano out of the atmosphere, fell down and while falling down he punched the moon so hard, SO HARD, that IT GOT FUCKING MOVED OUT O ORBIT! Wiz: While that is a major feat for DK, he can also headbutt people so hard they are pummeled into the ground, has punched his friend Diddy into the sky with a single punch to save him, and once he created an explosion.... just by punching. Boomstick: He can also lift barrels like they're nothing, crush Kremlings with his sheer weight and lift a Pirate Ship... while standing on it! Wiz: While DK is viciously strong, don't mistake him for a glass cannon. Durability Boomstick: Remember that volcano launch I mentioned earlier? Donkey Kong survived it, getting thrown kilometers into the sky, into space, reaching the moon. ''' Wiz: He can also take cannons to the face.... point-blank! '''Boomstick: And it is also probable he has no style, he has no grace. ' ' Wiz: This Kong has a funny face. He can handstand when he needs to. And str- Wait, NO! That's not what we're talking about! Boomstick: Oh yeah, sorry. I meant to say.... he has no trouble breathing in space. Speed Wiz: While a big ape, don't think he's not agile. Boomstick: Even the DK rap says it! He's bigger, FASTER and stronger too, he's the first member of the DK Crew! Wiz: As seen in the Mario & Sonic Olympic games, DK is a surprisingly good athlete and a very good swimmer! Boomstick: DK also is good in climbing, vine swinging and has excellent reactions. Weapons and Skills Wiz: While Donkey Kong may seem like a dumb ape, he surprisingly knows how to use a GUN. Boomstick: A MONKEY WITH A GUN?! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ' ' Wiz: It's not a "real" gun though. It's a coconut gun. Boomstick: Which can fire in spurts! Wiz: And if it shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. It can also upgrade to a rifle, or have homing bullets. Boomstick: Though he rarely uses it, he prefers the good ol' beat until there's no meat. Wiz: Speaking about punches... Donkey Kong has a lot of punches. He has the strong punch, which can charge up and the longer he charges, the stronger it gets. It winds up in 10 seconds in total. Boomstick: He has the Lightning Punch, which takes less time to charge than the Strong Punch but hits for less damage. It also has electrical damage. Wiz: DK also possesses the Storm Punch, which does less damage but its impact is so strong that the wind caused by it pushes enemies back! Boomstick: One of DK's most annoying moves in the Smash Bros series is his Headbutt, which smashes his opponents into the ground! Wiz: Its variants include the Jumping Headbutt, which is what its name says. A jumping headbutt. And another variant is the Stubborn Headbutt, which takes longer to land but when it lands, it's deadly and can instantly break shields. Boomstick: DK also has aerial power with his Spinning Kong attack, which makes him spin with his arms stretched, like a helicopter. Variants are Chopper Kong, which goes to the sides faster and the Kong Cyclone, which pulls opponents into its core and launches them in the last hit, but when used in the air it deals no damage. Wiz: He also has the Hand Slap, which has him slapping the ground so hard it causes vibrations which push enemies back and deals damage. Variants are the Focused Slap, which stuns for more time and more knockback but has decreased range and the Hot Slap, which makes Flaming Pillars erupt in front of DK. Boomstick: What an arsenal! But you can't be a living arsenal without your own weaknesses! Weaknesses Wiz: While DK is certainly strong, fast and durable he is.... pretty much a- Boomstick: A fuckin' dumbass. He gets his bananas stolen ALL THE TIME, once mistook a crocodile who looked nothing like him... for himself! And he doesn't even think before acting, he always lets his fists do the talking before he thinks of something first. Wiz: Reminds you of someone? Boomstick: ...Nah. Donkey Kong: BANANAAAA SLAMAAAA! King Kong Biography Wiz: We all know the story of the great and universally known ape, King Kong. Boomstick: The bio of a 7 meters tall ape who is sympathetic and constantly fights V-Rexes, who developed love for a human woman and in the end... died to fucking fighting airplanes. Wiz: But that is not ''the Kong we'll be using! Today, we will be using a composite version of King Kong, which includes mostly feats from his Toho version and Legendary version. '''Boomstick: Millions of years ago, a peaceful species of giant apes lived in harmony in the Skull Island. But you can't live in a "Skull" Island without the "Skull" monsters! ' Wiz: The Skullcrawlers, an ancient species of pesky skull-headed lizard thingies, infested the Skull Island and left almost no survivors, the Skullcrawlers killed all of the ancient apes, and after that terrible onslaught only the two most powerful apes of the species survived. Those two apes were Kong's parents. Boomstick: Well, unfortunately, those two apes also died, but their lovechild Kong survived so that's a yay. Wiz: While Kong grew, he protected the Skull Island of many threats that wanted to destroy it, like more Skullcrawlers. Kong eventually avenged his mother by killing a countless amount of Skullcrawlers. Boomstick: And to kill those things you need a lot of raw strength, which Kong gladly possesses! ''' Strength ''Kong destroys a helicopter with a swipe. '' '''Boomstick: KONG SMASH! *Laughs* But seriously, he does look like the Hulk smashing stuff. Kong's strength is amazing, it's as impressive as his agility! He once got ambushed by a giant squid kaiju, who he just ripped its tentacles off and ate it! He's really freakin' good at combat too, have you seen him wrestling and tossing the largest Skullcrawler alive it was nothing? He can even fight multiple smaller Skullcrawlers at once! And remember the largest Skullcrwaler I mentioned? Well, Kong fucking ripped its organs out accidentally! Wiz: Kong stands at an impressive height of 31 meters, and he's still only an adolescent. Boomstick: God knows how big that monkey'll be in a few years. They grow up so fast! Hey Wiz, remember when you were just like Kong, but with a robotic arm? Wiz: I prefer not to. Damn those knife games....Anyway, Kong also weighs 158 tons, not much compared to Godzilla who weighs 60.000 tons, but still very impressive for real life standards. Speed, Agility and Climbing Boomstick: Speaking about his weight - that's not even a problem for his movement! Kong is agile, agile enough to leap over two helicopters and make one crash into the other! Wiz: His reflexes are also very fast, being able to dodge Skullcrawlers coming from behind. Kong's body is made for flexibility and agility, his 2005 incarnation was all about climbing tall mountains or buildings. Said incarnation also climbed the huge Empire State building with one of his hands busy. Boomstick: Speaking of busy hands.... Fighting Style Boomstick: Kong's fighting style is based around using his environment. He has picked up trees, rocks, boulders, and most importantly, chained submarine propellers. ' ' Boomstick: Fuck yeah! I'll call that "The Fidget Spinner of Kongly Death"! Wiz: Kong always benefits himself using his environment, he can climb or leap to dodge attacks, or slam his opponents into a hard spot of the place he is in. Electrokinesis powers Wiz: While Kong has plenty of brute strength, he has also limited control over the power of electricity. He can absorb electrical surges and whenever he absorbs electricity, he can blast all that electricity in a single electrical surge attack. This notably damaged Showa Godzilla, who was able to stand against King Ghidorah. Boomstick: Yeah, Kong's lightning absorption is pretty powerful. But he does have a lot of weaknesses! Weaknesses Wiz: Kong does not have a strong regeneration power. He constantly has to take time to rest to heal his wounds, as seen when he hurt his arm when attacking a titanium helicopter. He had to wash his wound to heal it, had he not washed it would probably get infected. Boomstick: He also is a young teenager, and his main fighting experience has been against mostly Skullcrawlers. Wiz: He's still no "giant ape". He is the most powerful of his species, and the King of Skull Island. Kong beats his chest, then roars fiercely. : Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle In a bushy forest, full of trees, and a rocky ground, lied a collection of bananas. The bananas were shiny and golden, a temptation to eat. Next to the banana hoard, lied Donkey Kong, who was guarding it.... while sleeping. Donkey Kong was quite lazy, so he took his nap while guarding it. And then, the earth shook, shook with immense power, and under the ground DK is, a giant, black-furred ape rises, then looks at Donkey Kong. The mighty King Kong had just woken up from a nap under the ground, seconds later he groans at the gorilla with a tie. King Kong roars, waking up Donkey Kong. King Kong's roar was so powerful, that all the bananas that Donkey Kong had guarded were sent flying from the soundwave of King Kong's ancient ape roar. While Donkey Kong wakes up, he yawns, then goes back to sleep. King Kong raises his eyes, actually confused. The ancient ape was so angry that Donkey Kong was not intimidated, so angry that he was tempted to... punch him. And he did! King Kong punches Donkey Kong so hard that the small ape is sent flying hundreds of meters away, making DK hit a tree. Then King Kong picks up a few bananas from the ground that were not sent flying by his roar, eating them. However, as he eats the bananas he was not expecting that Donkey Kong LEAPED FROM THE TREE, and PUNCHES King Kong hard, sending him flying a few meters away. King Kong gets up from the punch, only to be punched another time by Donkey Kong. King Kong shrugs it off, and fully gets up, dwarfing DK. DK looked like a small ant compared to King Kong, however he was not intimidated. Both Kongs roar, DK leaping at King Kong and King Kong throwing a punch at the coming DK. FIGHT! Conclusion Advantages & Disadvantages Trivia *This is Xalatoth's first battle featuring a Mario character, and the technically second featuring a ''Godzilla ''monster. *Originally, Thor VS Thrall was meant to be the Season 01 Episode 02, but Xalatoth thought he would receive more and be more entertained in adopting a new battle that more people would be interested. *This is the first battle by Xalatoth that has separate sections and pictures in the characters analysis. *This is the second battle by Xalatoth that features two animals, the first one being Deathwing VS Godzilla. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Universal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Xalatoth Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years